dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marvel and DC editor
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:31, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Flash Fyi, I rolled back a bunch of your edits on the Flash page. It makes more sense to have the four most recognizable Flashes at the top of the page, which we already had, than to scatter them throughout and divide them up in sections. Sorry, no hard feelings. I appreciate the attempt at reorganization, and by all means feel free to keep working on the page (your edits are in the history), but in this case it makes more sense to organize by importance than by names many people are unfamiliar with, so that the most important things are at the top of the page. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Pagename Punctuation I noticed that when you moved the Super-Sons characters you changed the punctuation a little. Bruce Wayne Jr. (Earth-154) is incorrect punctuation, there's always a comma in between the name and the distinguisher. As a site we tend to be very careful about this. It should be Bruce Wayne, Jr. (Earth-154). :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) SBG --> Earth-3898 Before you start moving everything yourself, might I suggest bringing it up on the appropriate discussion page? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making the moves of the SBG-related pages, though you could put into the Earth-3898 article itself where that designation comes from, as most people won't know what the heck it means. Anyway, we do need to have more articles on characters from the ''Superman & Batman: Generations III story series, if you're able to do them and if you're interested. (VicGeorge2K9 21:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC)) Page moves Also, all of our pages are intricately linked together with sub-pages... you can't just move pages whenever you feel like it. That's why the gallery and appearances on Bruce Wayne (Earth-3898) are now completely blank whereas they used to be linked to other articles, pagenames are the integrity of our site's template structure. You need to either revert those or update all of the appearances and images for everything... I would recommend reverting, because then we can handle the pagemoves with a bot. In the future, just put up a tag and we'll sort things out with a bot. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Page Moves, Bruce Wayne, Jr Oops! Sorry that I got involved in this and attempted a move.... Goblyn4evil 21:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths Hey, man, do you have a copy of Absolute Crisis? I was wondering if you wouldn't mind posting here a list of the realities it names? That way we can decide what to move and what not to. Although it's a great resource, it's notoriously unreliable in the same way as all those Multiverse worlds they mentioned during Infinite Crisis. I want to open up discussion about it so we can decide what we want to move... and then work on it as a community instead of you doing all of this by yourself independently. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Earth-23 Please wait for people to reply before moving all the (The Brave and the Bold) tags to (Earth-23). -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 13:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC)